The Greatest Game
by Abraham P
Summary: The Satos are the most powerful family in Republic City, yet that doesn't seem to be enough for Hiroshi. As Asami assists her father in gaining more influence over the world, his true colors begin to reveal themselves and Asami is left wondering where she stands. There will eventually be Korrasami, but it will be the slowest of burns.


The sound of falling rain could be faintly heard through the thick walls that separated Asami's bedroom from the outside world. Though the forecast had called for rain, it appeared to be coming down much harder than anticipated. Light taps of droplets beating off the rooves and ground outside had by this time become a continuous roar. The sound of rainfall that filled the room, was accompanied by a girl lying comfortably in bed, cocooned in a variety of warm blankets. She slept peacefully, completely oblivious to the downpour outside, lost in a dream she had found herself in many times before.

But her peace ended as a loud boom of thunder startled the young girl in to waking up. After a brief time spent gathering her senses, Asami reached her arm to a nearby desk to grab her phone. Upon checking it she discovered two things. The first was that she had only three minutes until her alarm was set to go off, making it all but meaningless to attempt to go back to sleep. The second was that, even given the ungodly hour, she had already received a text message. Given the fact that the message was received at midnight, and that Asami had enough of her wits about her to know the date, it wasn't too difficult for Asami to guess at both the message and the messenger. And of course, she was proven right, causing a small smile to appear on her face.

The text was a simple one, and its contents weren't unexpected.

 **Bolin:** Happy Birthday!

It was the sender that was responsible for Asami's smile at such an early time. Knowing her friend, Asami was certain that Bolin had stayed up until midnight for the soul reason of sending that text at that exact moment. He could manage it though, He didn't wake up at five thirty in the morning. Asami's thought was interrupted by the sound of her alarm going off. She was quick to disable it and pull herself out of bed. It was then that she noticed the storm outside. She walked up to her bedroom window and looked outside. From there she could see the turmoil. The winds were heavy enough to make the rain appear to fall sideways, and the still dark morning was frequently lit by a bolt of lightning, with a boom of thunder quickly following it.

From her window, Asami made her way to her closet. From it she pulled out an outfit suitable for the weather. It took her less than twenty minutes to be showered, dressed, and ready. She then made her way to the kitchen and after arranging a small breakfast, turned on the TV to watch the morning news. The TV in the kitchen was a remnant of her mother, who had liked to have some sort of entertainment while she cooked. Asami could remember how her father had protested his wife's proposal to buy a TV specifically for the kitchen. Even at the young age of six Asami had enough knowledge to know he would lose that fight. But that was a little over a decade ago, and now only Asami used that TV.

She was pulled from her memory by the sound of her father's voice. It wasn't coming from the room however, but from the screen. On it, he was shown standing behind a podium, with the words, "Sato gains lead in polls" slowly scrolling beneath him. Those words caught Asami off guard. If this was the case, then her work suddenly became simultaneously much easier and much harder.

By the time the news coverage of her father was over, Asami had finished her breakfast and was in the process of cleaning up after herself. It was during that time that she received her second text message that day; this time from her father. ' _Speak of the devil'_ she thought

 **Dad:** change of plans. meet me at the office at 7

' _Of Course'_. She quickly finished her cleaning and began to prepare to face the storm. Once adequately dressed, she sent a short text message to Bolin, even though he was most likely asleep, informing him that she would need his help later that day. As she walked toward the door, she hoped that whatever task her father had planned for her, it could be done quickly. She wanted to have at least _some_ free time; it was her birthday after all.

"Alright," she muttered to herself as she opened the front door. "Let's do this." She walked into the storm.

 **A/N:** Hey guys, welcome to my first fanfiction, this is going to be fun I can already tell. That of course was sarcasm, this is a living hell and I've damned myself, but I'm enjoying it so far so I'll keep going. Any reviews are welcome, I embrace criticism as it will only make me improve.


End file.
